Bakuhatsu Hanabi!
by sora no kiss
Summary: Dos personas conversan bajo la luz de los fuegos artificiales en una noche clara y fria...


**Otro fic de Ao no Exorcist! Como dije no me pertenece solo lo hago por fandom y amor a este anime RinXShiemi disfruten! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bakuhatsu Hanabi!**

**.**

**.**

_**Una noche clara y despejada estaba siendo iluminado el cielo por las estrellas, había un viento frio alrededor pero el fuego que teníamos esa noche nos daba calor. Era un 24 de diciembre habíamos organizado entre nuestros compañeros una noche de celebración, entre ellos estaban mi hermano gemelo Yukio y mi maestra Shuura que siempre me mantenían vigilado. Pero eso no importaba por ahora, en este momento estoy junto a la persona más importante que he conocido en mi vida. Se encontraba hermosa el día de hoy, llevaba un kimono color blanco con un término rosado y con tonos violetas, tenía un estampado de flor de cerezo en las mangas y parte superior de su falda, un Obi color rojo y su pelo recogido con flores que adornaban perfectamente su cabellera rubia. No pude evitar sonrojarme cada vez que la veo, mientras que los demás andan ocupados con lo que iba ser un espectáculo de media noche para iluminar el cielo, yo me encontraba con ella sentado en el césped ya que había terminado de hacer mi parte (lo que es cocinar, preparar bebidas y todo lo demás, por obligación) estoy tomando mi descanso.**_

- _Rin…te encuentras bien, te noto un poco rojo_ – **diciendo con tono de preocupación en su voz**

- _Eh no solo que el frio empieza aumentar y pues, me dejo rojo hehehe_ – _"__**la peor mentira de mi vida"**_** se pensaba así mismo**

_- Tienes razón esta helando_ – **levantándose del césped **– _iré por más leña_

_- ¡No! Espera…_-**levantándose** – yo iré por eso, tu espera

- Ok – **devolviéndole una cálida sonrisa**

_***¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ir por leña es lo más absurdo que pude haber dicho en mi vida, estoy desaprovechando la oportunidad de estar un rato con Shiemi*. **_**En cuestión de minutos iba empezar el evento, Rin había regresado con la leña mientras lo ponía en el fuego, por un momento noto a Shiemi que estaba ruborizada hasta que cuando llego volvió son rostro que no podía descifrar. Tomando asiento la chica rubia empezó a ser una pequeña conversación de la plantas y acerca de su familiar (el greenmen), yo solo evitaba seguir observándola mientras veía como la chica cejas y el chico pervertido (refiriéndose a Izumo y Shima) estaban peleando con la colocación de los cohetes mientras que Yukio discutía con Shuura acerca de habilidad y edad, por un lado se encontraba konekomaru y Suguro que estaban trayendo más cohetes a los chicos, en cambio el chico del títere…ahí estaba como siempre. Deje de mirarlos cuando me di cuenta que Shiemi estaba jalando de mi chaqueta, la vi que estaba sonrojada otra vez. Fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error, al estar evitando a Shiemi también evitaba prestarle atención cuando conversábamos.**_** Con voz tímida me respondió "**__te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?" __**diciendo ella, coloque una mano en su cabeza mientras que daba una caricia amigable para después responderle con una sonrisa divertida.**_

_**- **__No seas tonta, no eres para nada aburrida _– **mientras dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza** – _en verdad te estaba poniendo atención, se que los arboles en este tiempo se caen las hojas y cuando los greenman no tienen donde estar en este tiempo, se refugian en tú jardín_

_- Ya lo sabia…-_ **mientras ladeaba el rostro** – _Rin tú cumples 27 de diciembre…_

_- Eh sí, hehehe… -_ **empezando a ponerse nervioso**

- _Rin soy una molestia para ti_

_- ¡No eres ninguna molestia!_ – **sonrojándose por lo que había dicho**

- _Hehehe perdón por eso_

_- Shiemi…te doy miedo ¿verdad?_ – **Mientras ponía una mirada seria** – _no tienes que mentir para que me sienta bien por que yo…_- **fue interrumpido cuando la chica le dio un golpe leve en la cabeza**

- _Tonto…Rin tonto, yo no te temo_ – **mientras inflaba sus mejillas**

- _No soy tonto…_

_**Por un momento nos quedamos en silencio, veo que te has calmado al notar que tus mejillas han dejado de inflarse. De repente miras al cielo mientras me platicas, mientras que yo cometo otro error pero no fue mi intención. Note que andabas temblando cuando te puse mi chaqueta encima de ti, pero termino arriba de tu cabeza cubriendo tu rostro. En ese instante me miraste mientras me acercaba a ti. Veo que te asustas un poco cuando notas mi cola moverse, no es tu culpa no es que pueda controlarla siempre, es normal que me veas así. Pero veo que retomas la iniciativa y te acercas tu rostro a mí, mientras yo lo tomo entre mis manos.**_

- _¿Qué estamos haciendo Shiemi? – __**te pregunto mientras acariciaba tu mejilla que había adquirido un tono rojo**_

- _No se muy bien…Rin_

- _Estas asustada, siendo yo un demonio_

- _No, jamás lo estuve_

"lo siento_**" es lo ultimo que dije antes que te besara, te sigues sin quitar la chaqueta de la cabeza te vez tierna a la vez. Noto que te aferras a mi camisa y yo sigo juntando más nuestros labios para hacer más contacto, descuida los demás están lo suficientemente ocupados en sus asuntos que ni prestan atención. De repente no se escuchaba tanto el ruido de nuestros compañeros, fue como si se hubiera detenido el mundo. Escucho que truena el cielo y noto que son los fuegos artificiales, eh roto el contacto con nuestros labios, te abrazo fuertemente mientras que escucho el latido fuerte de tu corazón, tu debes escuchar el mío en este momento. Nos quedamos así mientras observamos la iluminación de los fuegos artificiales, veo que te sorprendes y te noto con alegría y asombro. Yo solo te observo y respondo hacia a ti con una sonrisa.**_

- _Arigato, Shiemi__** – mientras la atraigo junto a mí – **__por este momento…_

_- Te quiero Rin_

_- Yo también te quiero Shiemi_

_- Rin, no me evites más con esas mentiras hehe_

- _Hehehe…entendido Shiemi_ _**– atrayendo más a la rubia en un abrazo protector.**_


End file.
